


When Their Voices Were Soft

by dumpacc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Digital Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumpacc/pseuds/dumpacc
Summary: "Bat's a hero. He's the symbol of justice. And justice is incorruptible."When Derek made no move to take it at all, the other kid grabbed Derek's hands and put the pin in his palm."You're my hero today, so this is a thank you," he smiled sheepishly. "It can even be a promise! You'll give it back to me when we both become cops and we are partners. I gotta go! Bye!"Derek watched the kid go, bewildered, before gazing at the pin in his hands. He squeezed it tightly.In which Derek has been stuck on his first love for eighteen years. Then he meets Stiles (again).He hates him.





	When Their Voices Were Soft

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i tend to have too many ideas and i'm super excited when i write them, but then i always feel like it's too rushed. hope it's not the case for this one, even though it’s still very self-indulgent.  
> there's nothing too explicit in this but i still rated this E. warnings are in the end note, but overall it's very soft since i'm shy af.  
> the very first scene was inspired by the manga Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama. i kept imagining that one cute scene from chapter 687 but with sterek and it led to a 15k+ one shot haha... i think i'm way too invested.  
> also sorry this is a reupload something bugged me with the last version

At only eight years old, Derek was aware his mom was someone important. A "famous lawyer", he heard some people say. His mom was also the most awesome person he knew, so he decided he would become a "famous lawyer", just like her.

There was a bookstore in Beacon Hills' that Derek particularly loved, because the lady at the counter didn't make fun of Derek when he asked for books that would make him a great lawyer. Lately though, the lady wasn't there anymore, and was instead replaced by a bored looking bearded guy who was always reading magazines. He was there today, and as always, Derek was a bit intimidated by him, so he made a bee line through the section of law books. He didn't read them, because his mom said there were too complicated for him for the moment, but he liked to look at the covers. He was taking one of the books in his hands when he heard a high pitched voice squeaking.

"I saw you! You put the book in your coat!"

Derek turned his head to see a brown-haired kid a bit younger than him pointing a finger at a teen with a cap. The kid had pale skin and a lot of moles, and Derek couldn't figure if it was a boy or a girl, because they had a buzzcut, but their eyelashes were super long.

The teen looked at the kid with a raised brow.

"You're imagining things, brat. Go play elsewhere," he said calmly, but even to Derek, it was obvious there was a book hidden in his breast pocket.

"You can't do that! It's… It's against the law!" the kid spluttered, ears becoming red.

"Oh? Who told you so?"

"My dad! My dad's a policeman and he's gonna arrest you when I tell him!"

The teen seemed to lose his composure and started to grab the kid by the wrist.

"I don't wanna hurt you, stop screaming! I'm just borrowing the book for a while. You don't have to tell anything to your dad."

The kid started to look miserable and Derek acted without thinking.

"Hey! Let him go!" Derek frowned, trying to seem like he was not scared at all. It probably worked because the other kid was looking at him in awe. "I saw you shoplifting too. Whoever caught being shoplifting 'shall be fined under this title or imprisoned'. That's what the US law says. Seems a bit much for a simple book, don't you think?"

The teen hesitated but strode to get to him.

"You think you're smart, you little—"

However, the kid took advantage of the distraction to get away from his grasp. He started to run to end of the aisle and screamed "Jake! Jake!"

He heard the grinding noise of a chair and steps, until the bearded man from the counter came into view. Now that he was standing, Derek realized how imposing he was — he was probably 6'2" tall and as large as an oak tree. When he noticed the obvious book in the guy's pocket, he glared at him and walked to where they stood. The teen was cowering, wanting to flee but seeing no way out.

"You're a child," Jake stated. He had a deep accent. "I'm willing to let you go as long as you apologize and return the book, but don't think I'll be as nice if I catch you again."

"Sorry," the teen spat bitterly before throwing the book from his coat. He was out of the store before the three of them could react.

Then, Jake turned to the kid, eyebrows furrowed.

"You always find yourself into the worst situations, I'm worried for your well-being."

The kid smiled as if nothing happened at all, and batted long eyelashes.

"Thank you Jake!"

Jake rolled his eyes to the sky, and sighed.

"Next time, you call me right away. No need to play the hero," he reprimanded, slightly tapping the back of the kid's head. He lifted an eye to Derek. "By the way, thank you, kid. 't was brave, what you did there."

"Why does he get to be praised but not me?!" the kid spluttered in indignation.

"'cuz you're a brat," he said before returning to the counter, seeing a customer waiting in front.

The kid finally turned to Derek with the brightest smile Derek had ever seen, eyes full of admiration.

"That's true what my uncle said. You were brave. You're a hero!"

Derek felt himself blush to the ears. The kid had very pretty eyes.

"Like when you said the thing about shoplifting. I didn't even know it was called that. You must be super smart! How did you know that? Do you wanna be a cop?"

"Uh — I…" Derek didn't know how to form words anymore, law book still in his hands.

"I'm sure you would be a great policeman!" the kid continued when Derek didn't deny it. "My dad's one! Policemen are so cool! And you're cool too! You would definitely be a great one! I want to be a cop too. We should become partners when we both become cops. Cops always have a partner, my dad says. You know, my mom also say policemen are everyday heroes and the voice of justice and… Oh crap, I was supposed to go and see my mom!"

Derek had eyes wide as saucers, but was oddly charmed. Blissfully unaware of Derek's conflicting feelings, the kid searched through his (her? Derek still wasn't sure) pocket and looked at his palm. There was a candy wrapper, two coins and a Batman pin. The kid grimaced a bit before making up his mind, and handed the pin to Derek.

"Bat's a hero. He's the symbol of justice. And justice is incorruptible."

When Derek made no move to take it at all, the other kid grabbed Derek's hands and put the pin in his palms.

"You're my hero today, so this is a thank you," he smiled sheepishly. "It can even be a promise! You'll give it back to me when we both become cops and we are partners. I gotta go! Bye!"

Derek watched the kid go, bewildered, before gazing at the pin in his hands. He squeezed it tightly.

 

* * *

 

Derek became a cop.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't been deeply influenced by that one meeting with a nameless kid when he was eight. Hell, he still had the pin in his wallet. But there was a lot of other factors that played in his decision. Like how he preferred being outside rather than studying in his room, his affinity to sports, the fact that lawyers had sometimes to defend culprits — it didn't work well for him, and his idea of justice. Oh, and also the fact that a woman tried to burn the Hales' house after Talia Hale refused to defend her case when the woman had been accused of pyromania.

Well.

After studying in New York and three years in the NYPD, Derek decided he wanted to come back to Beacon Hills to be with his family. And, maybe because he thought he had a chance to run into the kid that had obviously been his first love, if the kid had become a cop like he had once hoped to.

Today was his first day after being transferred in the BHPD, and he was currently seating in Sheriff Stilinski's office. Derek deeply admired the Sheriff, for being the deputy who saved his family when the arson began by starting to evacuate people and calling the fire department in time when he caught Kate Argent with a bottle of gasoline. It was easy to see that the Sheriff was a good man, although tired by years of experience.

The Sheriff was finishing explaining some formalities to Derek, when the younger man's eyes caught a framed drawing of what looked like Batman alongside a stick man labelled as "DAD", the A upside down. The Sheriff followed his gaze, and chuckled.

"My son drew this when he was four. Now he hates that I framed it, even though he had been so proud when his toddler self gave it to me."

Derek raised his eyebrows, a hint of a smile baring his lips. He didn't know the Sheriff was married, let alone had a kid. He was now imagining him with a preteen kid embarrassed by his proud dad.

"Anyway, I'll introduce you to your new partner," the Sheriff said. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Sheriff called, and a young woman passed the door. She had pale skin, a mole on her cheek, and long brown hair. Could it be —

"Hello, Sheriff," she said with a smile.

"Good morning, Krasikeva. Deputy Hale, this is Deputy Krasikeva, your new partner. Deputy Krasikeva, don't be too harsh on the newbie."

Krasikeva smirked and held her hand to Derek.

"Paige Krasikeva," she said.

"Derek Hale," Derek answered as he shook her hand.

 

* * *

He spent the rest of the day patrolling the streets with Krasikeva.

"So, how long since you graduated?" Deputy Krasikeva tried to make small talk as she drove the patrol car.

"Three years, was in the NYPD before."

"Oh, I've been around for three years, too," she smiled. "But I've always known I would become a cop in Beacon Hills. My dad was one."

Derek turned his head so fast it hurt a bit, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

"He was?"

"Yeah."

Derek felt dizzy. In his memories, the kid had been a boy, but it could have been a girl too. He thought the kid had more moles than that too, but Derek was eight, and maybe he didn't remember that well.

"You like Batman?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Huhh, yeah, I guess?" Krasikeva laughed with an eyebrow raised in question. "Who doesn't?"

This was fate. The kid had hoped they would become partner, and here they were. Derek and Paige. Derek gulped. He suddenly remembered something.

"Is it possible to drive around the 9th street? It's been a while I haven't been in Beacon Hills, I want to check something."

"Yeah, sure," Krasikeva agreed before turning to go to the 9th.

When they finally entered the street, Derek eyed Paige.

"There was a library in this street, like eighteen years ago. Is it still there?"

"Yeah…" Paige grimaced a bit. "But it's not the same owner anymore. The former one died years ago. She had been ill for a long time."

"Oh," Derek said, a sad pang stirring in chest. He didn't know her that much, but he used to like the bookstore lady a lot when he was eight. He had remembered it had closed for a while not long after he met the kid, that was probably because of this.

"I also heard someone wanted to buy the store to do their own business, though."

Derek frowned. "What?!"

It felt so wrong. That library was the place of his childhood, where his read his first book, met his first love, found out what he wanted to do with his life.

"Some freshly graduated kid. Never met him, just heard some rumors. My grandma is the queen of local gossip, you see," Paige laughed.

Paige didn't seem so moved by this in comparison. And yet, he remembers the kid being close to the cashier and calling him "uncle" and "Jake". Derek felt confused. Maybe she had already come to terms with it.

 

* * *

 

When his shift ended, it was late in the afternoon. He changed in a casual attire and directly drove his Camaro to the library.

He parked behind a blue Jeep and entered the store. There was one or two people checking books, and a young man in a deep conversation with the vendor, an old man with gray hair.  
The conversation ended, and the young man turned to face Derek. His hair looked as if he only woke up five minutes ago, but it strangely suited him. He was slim but still had broad shoulders, he had a fair mole-dotted skin, pink lips, doe eyes and a cute upturned nose. His whiskey eyes stared at Derek for a few seconds and he blushed a bit before looking back at the vendor again.

"Goodbye, Mr. Danielczak," he heard the man said, his voice deeper than what Derek expected, before he walked past Derek and left the store. Derek watched him look at the Camaro and whistle, before entering the Jeep and driving away.

Derek turned his attention to the vendor, who was back behind the counter. The place was exactly like how he remembered it to be, save for a few shelves.

"I heard you were selling soon?" he heard himself ask.

Mr. Danielczak smiled sadly.

"Yeah. The place isn't running very well," the old man said. "And I mean, I couldn't possibly say no to young Mieczysław who just left."

Miescywhat now? Was that guy some mob shark? He looked way too young to be one. Maybe he was a kid running on his daddy's coattail and threatening Danielczak with his whip made of money.

"Did Mies-uh that young man threaten you?" Derek asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Oh no, of course not."

Derek only nodded, feeling like Danielczak wouldn't say anything more about it.

 

* * *

 

He didn't hear anything about it for the next few days, and spent his days patrolling with Deputy Krasikeva. The more he talked to her, the more convinced he was that she was the kid of his childhood. He didn't dare to say anything though, not wanting to find out she didn't remember being part of one of his most cherished memories. He also tried not to think about the library being sold, until one morning.

He wasn't with Paige for once — she had taken the day off — and was patrolling downtown. That was where he spotted the old, unmistakable, blue Jeep, parked on a no-parking area. He was feeling quite vindictive today, and actually took some pleasure in putting the ticket under the windscreen wiper. It felt like some sort of revenge on Doe-Eyes for buying the library of Derek's childhood. Small victories.

 

* * *

 

Thing was, Derek realized Doe-Eyes had taken a habit with parking in no-parking areas. Now that he had spotted him once, he kept seeing the blue Jeep everywhere, parked where it shouldn't be. And every time, Derek didn't need to be begged to write a ticket.

It went on for a few weeks, and Derek wondered how much Doe-Eyes had to pay, almost taking pity on him. Almost, Derek thought as he wrote him a ticket for the n-th time with a smirk, as the guy was parked on a no-parking place in Madison Alley.

"Hey! You!" someone shouted behind him. Derek turned to see Doe-Eyes looking at him furiously, his eyes even bigger than usual. "What do you think you're doing?!" Doe-Eyes exclaimed.

Why did Doe-Eyes act like Derek was in the wrong?

"This is a no-parking area, sir."

"I've been driving around Beacon Hills since I was sixteen and I never had a fine until YOU gave one to me!"

"And how old are you now? Seventeen?"

"I'm twenty-four!" Doe-Eyes spluttered indignantly.

Oh. Twenty-four. Legal. Nice.

Wait. No, that wasn't the point.

"Anyway, I don't know why you have been privileged until now, but a no-parking area is a no-parking area. I don't care if you're the Prince of England or a nobody. Law is law."

"I know!" Doe-Eyes answered angrily. "God, you're the newbie. I hate cops like that. Always thinking you're the shit," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Did that guy want to get arrested?

"Uhh sorry, you weren't meant to hear that," the guy said, holding his hands up. "And uhhhh. Police brutality is not okay," he said when he saw Derek marching up to him.

Derek stared at him, face reddening in anger. "What the — I'm not going to hit you?!" he exclaimed, bewildered.

"Excuse me for taking my precautions! You know the stories these days!"

He hated Doe-Eyes. No matter how cute he was.

"The next time I catch you parking in a no-parking area, I'm bringing you to the station. You hear me?"

"You can't do that!" Doe-Eyes stammered, becoming redder and redder, his mouth hanging open.

God. That mouth. He could think of a few things he could do with it.

"You've insulted a police officer a minute ago. I could bring you in for that."

Doe-Eyes clasped his mouth close, affronted. "You- You!" he gritted out, not finding the right words.

He walked to his car furiously, violently grabbed the ticket forgotten on the windshield, crumpling it a bit as he entered the Jeep. He glared at Derek one last time before driving away.

 

* * *

 

A few days after this altercation, Derek found himself in the driver seat of the patrol car, waiting for Paige to return with something to eat for the rest of the station, around lunch time.  
She finally got in the car with a box of pastries, ever the cliché, and Derek turned on the engine.

"Hey Paige," they were now on first name basis, "I wanted to ask you about something. It might sound creepy, but I swear it's not."

"Go ahead," Paige said pleasantly. "I won't find you creepy, you're my friend."

Derek nodded, and gulped as he drove to the station.

"Do you have an uncle named Jake?"

Paige looked at him questioningly.

"Uh, I have an uncle named Jack. Not Jake. But, yeah, I guess? Maybe? Am I supposed to say yes?"

It was too much for being a coincidence to be one. Derek was almost ninety-percent sure it was Paige. He needed to be sure. Maybe they could start something together.

"Listen Paige, I —" However, he stopped in his tracks because in the parking of the Sheriff station, there was a blue Jeep. Not on a no-parking area, this time.

"Derek?"

"I-I'll tell you later," he said as he parked and stopped the engine. They got out of the car and entered the station.

Paige placed the box of pastries on a desk and the other deputies launched themselves on it. Derek casually stood near Deputy Reyes, who was sipping her coffee next to Deputy Boyd.

"Hey Deputy Reyes, did you see Doe-E— a teen-looking guy enter the station? Messy brown hair, pale skin?"

Reyes raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Yeah. I think that "teen-looking guy" went to the bathroom just before you came in," she openly mocked his terms.

What? Like, the guy went to the station whenever he needed to take a piss?

He decided to talk with the Sheriff about the so many questions he had about Doe-Eyes, not really wanting Reyes to laugh at him. He marched up to the office and politely knocked, before hearing the Sheriff's "Come in."

He entered the room to see Sheriff Stilinski at his desk, looking bitterly at a box of steamed vegetables.

"Oh, it's you, Hale. You can sit."

Derek sat on one of the two chairs facing the Sheriff. "What can I do for you?" the older man asked.

"Uh, you see, there's this guy who —"

"So, as I was saying, —" cut a voice.

The door had opened abruptly to reveal Doe-Eyes, casually walking into the room and speaking until he saw Derek.

"You!" Doe-Eyes shouted. Derek was too shocked to say anything — the guy just entered the room without knocking?!

"Stiles," the Sheriff said. "Calm down."

"Your name's Stiles?" Not Miescz-something? "Who even call their kid Stiles?" he asked before he could stop it.

"I did," Sheriff stated.

What.

"What."

"Weeell, technically you didn't name me Stiles. But my real name's not something you should be proud of either," Stiles piped up.

This was the Sheriff's kid? "Batman and DAD"-artist kid? The image of the preteen kid he had in head shattered. Instead there was a handsome young man with devilishly pink lips.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, I—"

"Don't worry, Deputy."

Derek bowed his head.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Derek gulped and eyed Stiles who was glaring at him, daring him to say anything.

"Uh, nothing. I'll tell you later," he said as he stood awkwardly and went for the door. "Have a good day, Sheriff… Stiles."

 

* * *

 

"This is way too funny," Laura cackled in his ear.

"Oh, shut up."

Derek was cooking in his apartment for himself. Laura still lived in New York, but she was still the one who called him the more often, since the rest of his family could see him in Beacon Hills.

"You wanted to bring him to the station! To his dad!" Laura redoubled in laughter.

"Well, just because he's the Sheriff's kid means he's above the law. Justice is incorruptible."

"Derek, you're still taking your philosophy from the words of a seven-year-old kid?" Laura sighed, calming down a bit.

Derek growled as he poured himself a glass of water.

"It's important to me."

"I know, I didn't mean it was stupid. I just think it's time to move on. None of your past relationships worked, I hope it's not because of something that happened eighteen years ago."

It wasn't. Derek had his share of relationships, some better than some others, but they didn't work out. However, he wasn't that desperate to hold onto a crush he had when he was eight… or at least he hoped.

Derek thought of Paige. Even though he had issues with Stiles, at least he had met Paige again.

"I-I forgot to tell you, I met the kid again. But like grown up. It was a girl, actually. And she's my partner. It feels a bit like fate," he answered, embarrassed.

"Really? I'm happy for you," Laura said, and she sounded like it. "How is she like?"

"She very nice. Not judgmental at all, even though I keep asking her weird questions to see if she remembers meeting me. She's gentle, and funny."

Laura hummed. "I just hope you're not looking at her with rosy glasses just because you're too hung up on a memory. People change," she said softly.

"No. I mean, Paige's very cool."

"I don't doubt it."

 

* * *

 

Stiles, it seemed, came once or twice a week to bring his dad lunch boxes made of vegetables. The Sheriff didn't seem to be fond of it, but he was very fond of his son, so he indulged it.

He seemed to know almost everyone in the station, especially the older ones — they knew him from the time he was an eight-year-old kid and his dad couldn't leave him at home alone; Derek learnt Mrs Stilinski passed away years ago. But Stiles looked quite close to younger ones like Deputy Reyes, and seemed to entertain a healthy rivalry with Deputy Lahey.

In other words, Stiles was quite popular at the station, but Derek had a hard time shaking off his first impression of a spoiled kid who took advantage of his Sheriff dad to be above the law.

It didn't stop him from being intrigued by Stiles' character. The guy was cute, that was a given, and Derek would lie if he said he wasn't a bit attracted to him. But more than that, his whole demeanor, the way he talked with every inch of his body, his infectious laughter, all of his was mesmerizing — Derek's gaze always followed Stiles every time he appeared, and he couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to get to know him.  
Unfortunately, the rare times Stiles would look at his way and Derek would throw a tentative smile at him, the guy would only frown, blush, run away.

 

* * *

 

Derek liked to run. When he was in high school, he had taken part of any sport clubs he could, including the track team, and obviously, he wasn't half bad at it.

He usually ran in the morning, because he was too exhausted to do it after work, but on days off, he liked to run in the evening, when the air was fresh and the streets silent.

He was midway his usual routine when he thought he heard a shout. Pausing the music and slowing down, he looked around him, breath hitched. He was in the middle of a deserted street — Beacons Hills could be eerily calm during the evening.

He heard a "thump" and a muffled shout again. He slowly walked until the corner of a backstreet alley, and spied two men on the wall, one pinning the other.

He didn't hesitate in intervening, even if there was a chance it was just two guys hooking up. Not making his presence aware, he silently approached the man on top's back. In the dark, it was hard to discern forms, but now that he was closer he could see who the man pinned on the wall was.

Stiles.

And they were obviously not hooking up, as the man on top was trying to put a hand on his mouth to prevent him from screaming, a knife in hand. Stiles was looking at the other man defiantly, eyebrows furrowed. Derek's blood boiled and he emerged from the darkness to wrap the assaulter in a head lock, hearing the knife falling on the ground as the man had been disarmed in the movement. Now free, Stiles didn't hesitate to launch a punch on the man's face before kicking his crotch, and the man fell on the ground holding his balls. Derek was still high on adrenaline when Stiles lifted his head, wide eyes looking at him.

"Wow. My own Batman," the younger man said, breath still ragged, but Derek noticed he was trembling a bit.

Not a second later, he heard police siren ringing through the air. The car stopped right in front of the alley, and three people got out of the car : Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Parrish who was on night shift, and a young Asian woman Derek didn't know.  
Parrish crouched to retrieve the assaulter who was still wailing on the ground, while the Sheriff and the girl launched themselves at Stiles.

"Son, you're okay?" the Sheriff took Stiles in his arms, while the girl helplessly watched them.

"We came as soon as Kira called us."

 "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Stiles assured as he awkwardly pat his father on the back. "Deputy Hale has been a true Dark Knight for me," he said in a soft tone, looking at Derek as if it was the first time he really saw him.

Sheriff Stilinski finally released his son (though now it was the girl who hugged Stiles tightly) and stared at Derek.

"I was running by," Derek explained, showing his iPod and gesturing his get-up. But the Sheriff only put a broad hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Deputy Hale," and he said it with so much reverence that Derek didn't know where to put himself.

"Anytime, Sheriff," he answered genuinely. He turned to Stiles to hide his embarrassment. "How did you even find yourself in this situation?"

Stiles looked at him sheepishly, Kira had released him but was still holding his sweater tightly.

"Long story actually, my friend Kira here was leaving work and she felt like someone was following her. So she called her boyfriend Scott to come and pick her, but Scott was working too so he called me to pick her, since I'm, you know, his best bro forever. But baby Roscoe — that's my Jeep, by the way — decided to throw a tantrum and the engine didn't want to start, so I went to meet her by foot. But when I arrived, it was already too late, that man was cornering Kira so I jumped in and punched him and told Kira to run and call the station, so she did, but since I was distracted the guy pinned me on the wall. _Voilà_."

The Sheriff sighed.

"I don't need you to play the hero Stiles, I just need you to come back in one piece at the end of the day. Next time, you. call. the. police."

"Why are you guys always saying things like this? I try my best not to get into this kind of situations!"

Derek felt a sense of familiarity in the scene. He cleared his throat.

"Who else tell you that?"

Stiles raised a brow at Derek's sudden curiosity, but answered anyway. "My uncle Wiktor."

Not Jake then.

Why would it be Jake anyway? He was already sure the kid was Paige.

 

* * *

 

As Kira made her declaration to the Sheriff and Parrish, Stiles and Derek waited alone in the main room. Derek still had to do his, and Stiles was waiting for Kira to go back.  
The silence wasn't totally uncomfortable, Derek found. The former tension between them had been broken since Derek had saved Stiles.

"So, um, I was thinking…" Stiles started, fidgeting his hands with red cheeks. "I really wanted to thank you, and I was wondering if you were up for a coffee tomorrow." He was starting to blush harder and harder. "I mean, not like a date! Well, only if you want it to be…"

"I'm working tomorrow."

"Oh," Stiles deflated quickly, not knowing where to look.

Damn, despite their history, Derek couldn't deny that Stiles was cute. For the moment, he didn't get really far with Paige, and it had been so long since he last had been on a date, he could always try.

"You can wait for me at the station at 7 pm, we can eat dinner together," Derek conceded, ignoring the warm feeling that flooded him when he saw Stiles' bright smile.

 

* * *

 

The day after, Stiles showed up at 7, precisely. Derek just got back from the patrol with Paige, and saw Stiles entering the room. He made a complicated handshake with Deputy Reyes and saluting the rest of the station with a mocking military salute. Finally, he timidly waved at Derek, and went to sit on a bench not far.

"Date night?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

Derek blushed a bit. Oh shit, he couldn't make Paige think he wasn't available!

"No, I mean, he insisted because I did him a favor. I'm not even interested," he assured. Paige seemed to brighten a bit.

After all, Stiles and Derek had never confirmed to each other it was a date. He went to the locker rooms to change in civilian attire and got out of the room. From afar, he could see Stiles eyeing his entire body before looking away.

He watched Deputy Reyes approach him before he could reach Stiles.

"Deputy Reyes?"

"Listen big guy, I think that's the first time I've seen Stiles so flustered, and I've been there when he was in his Lydia phase, so you better treat him right," she hissed dangerously.

Derek didn't know who Lydia was, but he still nodded dumbly. Reyes smiled at him.

"Okay. You can call me Erica."

Still a bit confused, Derek nodded a second time before going up to Stiles, who abruptly stood up.

"Ready?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded vehemently. "Your car or mine?"

"Uh, I walked here. Remember, Roscoe…"

"Oh, right. Mine it is, then."

They exited the station and hopped in the Camaro.

"You have a place in mind?" Derek asked. "I'm not really familiar with Beacon Hills anymore…"

"Do you have anything against diner?"

"Not at all."

Derek drove following instructions until they arrived to a small diner called "Martha's".

When they entered, a little bell rang. The restaurant was empty save for a man drinking some green substance at the counter, the floor was dirty and the tables looked a bit oily. Derek fought down a grimace on his face. There was only one server behind the counter, a young woman with long brown hair who was boringly looking at nothing. When she heard the bell however, she perked up and her demeanor completely shifted. She brightly smiled at Stiles, showing two symmetrical dimples.

"Hey, Stiles!" She noticed Derek. "You're with someone tonight?"

"Hi Allison. This is Derek, the deputy who helped me yesterday," Stiles explained. Allison hummed knowingly, before gesturing at a table for two.

When they were seated, she placed a set of menus in front of them. Derek started to read it while Stiles said "My usual."

As he was choosing between burger and steak, he heard Stiles ask: "How's Lydia?"

Allison rolled his eyes. "She says you have to come and see her more often."

Lydia again. Was she Stiles' former lover or something? Did he just come to this diner only to ask about Lydia? Derek scowled.

Apparently, he was lost in his thoughts for longer than he realized, because when he lifted his head, Allison and Stiles were both looking at him questioningly.

"Derek? So? What did you choose?"

"I'll — Uh, I'll take whatever Stiles is taking."

Stiles laughed as Allison nodded before leaving with the menus. "Indecisive much?"

Derek shrugged. "Who's Lydia?" he blurted out, before realizing he sounded like a jealous boyfriend.

Stiles cocked his head to the side, amused. "Allison's girlfriend, and a close friend of mine from high school. We're both super busy with our professional lives, so we don't get in touch often," he explained.

Derek felt the tension in his shoulders relax. He didn't know why he cared so much.

"My usual menu is curly fries and a double hamburger, in case you wanted to know," Stiles added, looking like he knew something Derek didn't.

"Oh, it works for me."

Then, an uncomfortable silence fell, mostly because Stiles was obviously wanting to say something but his earlier confidence had left now that Allison's familiar presence was gone. Derek hoped Stiles could be as comfortable with him as with her, one day. He decided to help him by engaging the conversation.

"You—"

"I—"

"Oh sorry, go ahead."

Stiles smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day, on Madison Alley, since I never had the occasion to. I was in the wrong, but, like I literally never had a fine for parking in those places, and I mean, I never caused a problem by parking there. Guess the deputies grew soft on me, because you know, my dad, and since my Jeep is super recognizable… I don't want you to think I'm a spoiled brat who takes advantage of his dad's position."

"What I think of you shouldn't matter," Derek said.

"It does," Stiles answered quietly, cheeks reddening. "Also, thank you again for yesterday. I misjudged you."

Derek lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, because what did you think I was?"

"A cop with a stick lodged in his butt."

"And now?"

"A brave cop with a stick lodged in his butt," Stiles responded cheekily.

Derek snickered, and with that, it was Stiles' turn to relax. Allison came back with their food and disappeared in the kitchens. From then, the conversation seemed to ease a bit, and became even fluid. Stiles was funny and actually very easy to talk to, jumping from a subject to another at the smallest digression. Derek learnt he was made of trivia-slash-wikipedia knowledge, and was currently into French variety songs, while he had been into Shakespeare's sonnets five months ago.

"What did you major in?" Derek had asked since Stiles was complaining about his former college roommate, a douchey fratboy called Jackson.

"Culinary arts. I mean, I bake. Right now, I work for a bakery downtown, but I want to open my own bakery," Stiles said as he ate his last fries.

Right, Derek almost forgot. Stiles wanted to buy the old library where he had first met Paige, Derek thought bitterly.

"When did you start to bake?" Derek tried to avoid the subject of the bakery, knowing it would only sour his mood, and it wouldn't be fair on Stiles. He had every right to achieve his dreams.

"My mom taught me when I was a kid. When I baked with her, it was kind of like our moments, you know? Just the two of us. So when she died, I never stopped baking, because I felt like it was something that still linked me to her. Plus, I liked to bake, so it helped."

Derek smiled softly. "It's cool. Personally I can cook, but I can't bake to save a life. Like every single yoghurt cake I've tried to bake came out dark brown. You can ask my sisters. I never tried to bake a chocolate cake, I was scared I would create a color darker than the devil's soul."

Stiles laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Shut up! How do you survive without any sugary goods?"

"I live on ready-to-eat cakes."

"Heathen!" Stiles exclaimed, affronted. "I'll bake you a few things, and you'll never be able to come back to that garbage."

"They're good!" Derek argued, laughter in his voice.

"Oh my god, don't talk to me right now," Stiles answered, falsely outraged, and Derek laughed even harder.

 

* * *

 

Two days later at the station, the Sheriff came up to Derek's desk, a box in his hands.

"Care to explain why my son ordered me to give you a box of brownies and forbid me from eating even one?"

"Derek got Stiles' brownies?!" Deputy Lahey exclaimed as he was passing by.

Derek blushed at the attention. Erica was smirking at him knowingly. He took the box of the Sheriff's hands, his heart beating fast.

"These are thank-you brownies."

"He already brought you at Martha's yesterday, he told me. And he paid."

Indeed, Stiles had insisted to pay for Derek's meal. It felt too much like a date.

"He's very grateful."

Sheriff Stilinski glared at the rest of the station, who was still interested in their conversation. Seeing the Sheriff's look though, they hurriedly continued what they had been doing previously.

The Sheriff took the chair next to Derek and sat besides him.

"Listen son, I'm talking as a father right now," he said in a low voice. "I like you, Derek, and I'm more than grateful of what you did for him. But I can also see Stiles is very smitten with you, so if you're not interested, be clear, okay? Don't lead him on. I cherish him more than anything in the world and I don't want you to hurt him."

Derek felt himself sweat.

"It's a passing phase, don't worry. I just saved him, so he's still in awe. He doesn't really like me."

The Sheriff frowned a bit, and Derek was afraid he had said something wrong. But Sheriff Stilinski only patted his shoulder and sighed, before leaving.

When he was finally out of sight, Lahey whispered: "Can I get some?"

Derek growled, protectively clutching the box on his chest. Needless to say, he didn't give out any.

 

* * *

He tasted one when he got home.

Stiles ruined him for any industrial brownies.

 

* * *

 

"I heard the Sheriff's kid gave you brownies or something?" Paige asked one day after when they got into the patrol car.

"Yeah. Same favor as last time," Derek answered evasively, looking at the passenger window.

"Don't you think it's more like he's _interested_?" Paige snickered.

Derek felt a rush of irritation flooding him when he heard Paige mocking Stiles' behavior. There was nothing to mock, it was cute. But he didn't want to antagonize Paige, because they were partners and it would be awkward and he was (supposed to be) interested in her, so he only smiled awkwardly.

"No way," he laughed dismissively.

"Really I'm serious! He's always looking at you when he comes to the station," she snorted, as if Stiles being interested in Derek was something ridiculous.

"Anyway, even if you're right, I told you I was not interested in him, so quit it," Derek cut sharply, trying to end the conversation. He was almost sure it wasn't the truth anymore, but he didn't like Paige's tone much when she was talking about Stiles.

"Oh, right. So…" Paige hesitated. "I was wondering if you were free some weekend. We could go out. Spend some time together. Like, just between partners, all platonically! I just want to get to know you without all that professional setting. You can say no."

Uh. Derek wasn't prepared for that. He should be over the moon, because Paige was his first love, and he had been so obsessed by her for eighteen years!

"What, no! I mean, yes, I'm fine with it!"

"You're sure?"

She's supposed to be the one, Derek repeated to himself, as another voice in his head who sounded a lot like Laura's was repeating Bullshit.

"Y-Yeah. We can go for a drink."

 

* * *

 

He drove back to his apartment in a daze. It wasn't a date, Paige had said, just a drink between colleagues. No need to get worked up for that. When he entered his living room, the empty brownie tupperware was still standing proudly on the kitchen table — he had eaten them in one go the day before. He needed to give it back to Stiles.

Logically, he could give them to the Sheriff, but it felt wrong, impersonal, like he was using Stiles. And giving them back directly gave him an excuse to see him again. He unlocked his phone.

 **To: Erica R. (8:16 pm)**  
Give me Stiles' number.

 **From: Erica R. (8:20 pm)**  
heyy yourself big guy +212 xxx xxx also ur welcome

 **From: Erica R. (8:21 pm)**  
y? wanna make a booty call? ;)))

 **To: Erica R. (8:21 pm)**  
No.

Saving Stiles' number in his phone, Derek felt like a teenager all over again.

 **To: Stiles S. (8:25 pm)**  
Hi, Stiles, this is Derek. Thank you for the brownies, it was very good. I was wondering when I could give you back your tupperware.

God, his heart actually leapt in his chest when his phone buzzed at Stiles' almost instant reply.

 **From: Stiles S. (8:26 pm)**  
hey derek! i'm glad you liked it (but tbh i was quite confident in myself lol)

 **From: Stiles S. (8:27 pm)**  
and you can give it back maybe on friday maybe? i don't work. you could spend the afternoon if you don't have anything planned

He had to eat dinner with his family on Friday evening, but he would be damned if he refused spending the day with Stiles.

 **To: Stiles S. (8:29 pm)**  
Liked it? Stiles, you ruined me for every other brownie in the world.  
Also, sounds like a good plan. See you on Friday.

 **From: Stiles S. (8:30 pm)**  
hush, stop trying to flatter me so i bake more for you. see ya :)

Derek hadn't realized he had been grinning the whole time.

 

* * *

 

They exchanged texts back and forth all week. Stiles texted his address on Friday, and Derek was in front of Stiles' apartment around 3pm, tupperware in hands. He had planned to be there around 2, but he had taken more time to prepare than he had expected. He had shaved and opted for tight jeans and a Henley showing off his muscles. He didn't even know why he put so much effort in getting clean when he was just spending a few hours with Stiles. ( _You exactly know why_ , Laura would have said.)

When he knocked, he heard a crash, someone swearing, and Stiles finally opened the door. He was wearing a V-neck that showed all the moles on his neck, and Derek couldn't help but wonder how many more there were under the fabric.

"Hi Derek," Stiles greeted, breathless, and he opened the door further to let Derek in.

Stiles' apartment looked like it was a teenager living in it, but it didn't surprise Derek from what he knew about Stiles. There was a sofa, an armchair, but also a bunch of Star Wars posters in the living room and a small bookcase full of baking books with pop-culture figurines on each shelves. The furniture didn't match at all and looked like they had been bought in a bric-a-brac. Stiles gestured to the kitchen island.

"I was about to start baking something, we could do it together?"

"Are you sure you want me near your kitchen?"

Stiles laughed and hit him on the arm with no strength.

"I can teach you, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on!"

Surprisingly, Stiles was a great teacher. He was patient with Derek's mistakes and didn't sound condescending when explaining him what to do.

"Here, you have to whip it like this," Stiles showed him by taking his hand and turning the whip with him. Derek felt warm all over.

When the cake was finally in the oven, Derek's skin was still tingling where Stiles had touched him. He needed to feel a contact again.

"You have flour on your cheek," Derek lied as his hand reached for the corner of Stiles' mouth. His thumb caressed Stiles' cheek as honey eyes bore into his. Derek was entranced.

That is, until Stiles ruined the moment by smudging Derek's face with the remaining flour on the counter, laughing cheekily. Still processing, Derek slowly passed a hand on his face, before grinning predatorily.

"Oh, boy. You're on."

They spent the next thirty minutes in a flour fight in the kitchen, until Derek managed to sneak up behind Stiles and circled his arm around his middle, lifting him from the ground. They were about the same height, but Stiles was way thinner and unsurprisingly light: added to the fact that Derek regularly worked out, it was an easy feat.

"Oh my god Derek, put me down!" Stiles laughed hysterically, jiggling his feet in the air.

"How can you be a baker and weight less than 150 pounds?"

"Metabolism, I don't know! Put me down, we're going to fall!"

"Do you surrender?"

"I surrender! I surrender!"

Derek put Stiles on the floor with a winning smile, and the younger man took a deep breath, calming down.

"You're a jerk!"

"You've started it!"

Stiles pouted and god knew how much Derek was tempted to steal a peck. He hid the thought deep in his mind, and watched the scene around him. The kitchen was a mess.

"We need to clean this."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed dejectedly.

After cleaning for almost an hour, Stiles got the cake out of the oven, and to Derek's joy, it wasn't burnt. He let it on the counter and suggested they watch something waiting for it to cool down. Derek agreed and they found themselves not five minutes later on the couch, watching the first episode of Stranger Things.

They were rather close, and Derek was weighting the pros and cons of doing a cliché stretch-and-put-an-arm-around-Stiles when he felt a head falling on his shoulder. His heart jumped, and he tried to sneak a peek at Stiles' face, but he realized Stiles had fell asleep. With the baking, the fighting and the cleaning, he couldn't blame him for being exhausted, himself starting to feel how tired his muscles were now that the adrenaline had left him. He shifted so Stiles and him could be more comfortable and actually put an arm around the younger man. He closed his eyes, the low sound of the TV buzzing in his ears and Stiles' scent surrounding him, and then he was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

He felt soft finger threading through his hair. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried to reassert where he was. It was dark and unfamiliar. The memories came back flooding him — he had spent the afternoon with Stiles, and they had fallen asleep.

"Stiles?" he croaked out, and the fingers withdrawn as if he was on fire. He grumbled at the loss.

"Derek? Are you up?"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep," he said as he felt more and more awake, and saw Stiles looking at him with his doe eyes. It seems like he had just woken up judging by his bed hair, but again it was his usual hairstyle. It was also kind of sexy.

"Don't worry, I fell asleep too. You're hungry? The cake is ready, I guess," Stiles smiled sleepily, and Derek felt like he wouldn't mind waking up to this sight again — a dangerous thought. It was supposed to be a passing phase. For the moment, Stiles liked him because he just saved him and he had still rosy glasses on. The crush would fade with time. And Derek, Derek was still hung upon the shadow of Paige, eighteen years ago. But he hadn't thought of Paige for the entire time he was with Stiles, he realized.

Lost in his thoughts, he checked the time: 7:34 pm— He slept for two hours?! He was going to be late for dinner at the Hales!

He threw an apologetic look to Stiles.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Family dinner at my house," he explained.

Stiles looked a bit disappointed, but quickly hid it with a grin. "Oh, okay. Still, take a part of the cake with you, it would be a shame if you didn't taste the first cake you managed to bake," he suggested as he stood up. He went to the kitchen, retrieved a box and put half of the cake in it before handing it to Derek.

Derek was in the middle of putting his coat on, and thanked Stiles.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" Stiles offered hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll still need to give this back to you," Derek said, gesturing at the tupperware.

Stiles face bloomed into a wide smile. It sounded like a promise.

 

* * *

 

Derek arrived late at the family dinner. Talia Hale opened the door with a frown.

"I was about to call you! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep," Derek apologized as he removed his coat and shoes.

Talia lifted her brows, Hale-style. It wasn't like Derek to fall asleep and be late.

"He was on a date," Derek's eighteen-year-old sister Cora piped up from the kitchen.

"Cora!" Derek chastised, feeling a blush creeping on his face as he entered the kitchen. His sister was helping herself some salad while his father was watching him with a smile, seemingly interested by the turn of event.

"What? It's true, Laura told me!"

"Laura's saying crap."

"Derek, language," Andrew Hale reprimanded. Derek looked a lot like his dad, minus the glasses and the wrinkles.

Derek huffed and went to seat, and his mother did the same.

"So, who was this date?"

"It wasn't a date. We just hung out at his place."

"No details, please," Cora grimaced.

"Nothing happened!" Derek exclaimed, they treated him like he was a teenager. He was twenty-six, for God's sake!

"Well?"

"Stiles Stilinski," he finally grumbled, as Cora squealed.

"The Sheriff's kid?!"

"Your _boss'_ kid?!"

Cora shrieked in laughter as Derek felt his face burn. He was going to kill his sisters.

 

* * *

 

When he got back, he ate a piece of the cake.

It was to die for.

 

* * *

Stiles visited the station a lot after that. When he came, he always greeted Derek with a grin.

Every time he came by, Deputy Boyd, whose seat was next to Derek, threw him a knowing look. Derek rolled his eyes. While Boyd wasn't close to Stiles, he had a good relationship with Derek, and he had told him about his crush on Erica between two beers. Boyd never had the balls to act on his feelings, so Boyd didn't have room to talk about anyone's love life.  
One day, Boyd had been out to deal with a domestic dispute, leaving the chair next to Derek empty. So of course, Stiles decided he could sit in it after he had passed by his father's office to give him a "healthy lunchbox", much to the Sheriff's complaints.

"So, Derek," Stiles started with a lazy grin. Derek hated that lazy grin. He wanted to kiss it silly.

" _Hi_ , Stiles."

"Right, hi. So. You're close to Deputy Boyd, right?"

"Yeah, I guess? Define close?"

"Do you know if Boyd has a girlfriend? Boyfriend maybe?"

Derek frowned, a uncomfortable feeling blooming in his chest.

"He likes someone."

"Oh, really? Do you know who?"

"Not... you," he hesitated, but his tone was a still a bit dry.

Stiles blinked once, twice, before bursting out in laughter.

"Jesus, I'm not interested by Boyd!" Stiles shrieked as he fake wiped a tear away. "Erica is, though."

Oh.

"Oh."

"So? Do you have an answer to my question?"

Derek smirked. "I have good news for Erica, then."

"Seriously? Oh, fuck! I'm so happy I could kiss you! Erica has been pining for over two years!"

Derek thought he wouldn't mind if Stiles kissed him, but he didn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

As promised, Derek met Paige on a Saturday evening at the Jungle, Beacon Hills' nightclub. The place, as usual, was crowded. It was hot, dark and messy, but Derek liked the atmosphere.

They took seats at the counter and ordered their drinks. It was weird to be with Paige outside of work, and he didn't know what to say even though they spent so much time confined in the car, just the two of them. Paige didn't seem like she knew what to say either, but made small talk anyway. And they couldn't even talk about work, because they knew everything about each other's work life.

The barista who handed their drinks wasn't the one who took their order. When Derek lifted his head to thank them, he recognized Kira, Stiles' friend.

"Deputy Hale?" she shouted, so her voice was louder than the booming music.

"Yeah, Kira, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

Paige was looking at them questioningly, so Derek gestured at her.

"Uh, Kira, this is my colleague, Deputy Krasikeva. Paige this is Kira, Stiles' friend."

Kira's eyes darted between the both of them.

"Are you two…?"

"N-No, not really," Derek laughed awkwardly, while Paige said nothing.

"Oh, okay," she said, licking her lips. "Does Stiles know you're here?"

"No, why would he?"

A customer called Kira before she could answer, so she apologized and left. Derek turned to face Paige, who was sipping her drink, pouting a bit.

"You and Stiles seem to be actually close," she stated.

"You think so?" he said, sheepishly. Oddly, he kind of felt happy people seemed to think that. "Well, he's a very funny guy…"

"Oh, really?" Paige hummed, not seeming very interested, even though she was the one who asked.

He realized maybe he didn't feel as attracted to Paige as he had first been, when he had realized she was the kid of his childhood. However, he needed to ask Paige if she remembered they had already met, the curiosity killing him. And maybe he was hoping for her to tell him it wasn't her. Thing is, he had been so obsessed with that kid for his whole life, he felt like a spell would break if he discovered it was Paige. He had always imagined they would recognize each other if they would ever cross paths again, he had always thought they would instantly fall in love, and that they would live a grandiose story. But, if it was really Paige, if it was just her in the end… It would be the end of a long dream.

He sighed. Now or never.

"Hey Paige, there's something I had meant to ask you for a long time…"

"Yes?" Paige perked up, finally looking interested.

He searched through his coat to find his wallet, — he always had the Batman pin on him, it was sort of his lucky charm. As he got the wallet out, he fidgeted a bit, still hesitating. Maybe it was best to leave the kid as a distant, fond memory, a mystery. But at the same time he didn't want to live in the doubt.

Before he could make his mind, he heard a familiar voice calling: "Hey Kira!"

Derek turned abruptly to see, of course, Stiles. He had an arm thrown around another guy's shoulder and hadn't noticed Derek yet. The other man was tan and had a crooked jaw. Derek didn't know him, but he didn't like him very much.

Suddenly, Stiles faced him — Kira must have made a sign or something — and when he saw him, he beamed, waving excitedly at him. But when he saw Paige, he quickly retracted his hand and politely bowed his head before heading to the other side of the bar.

For some reason, Derek felt ashamed to have been caught with Paige. He shouldn't feel like this though: Stiles and him weren't together in any way, and Paige had been clear, it wasn't a date. He sighed and looked at Paige.

"You've never met Stiles, have you?" he asked as he put his wallet away, chickening out.

"No, but I don't really think he would want to meet me," Paige smiled.

"Why?"

Paige stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Nothing. We can go greet him, if you want."

So they stood up and went to Stiles' side of the bar. He was laughing heartily with the guy Derek didn't know, which made Derek fond and a bit jealous at the same time.

The stranger saw them coming, and patted on Stiles' shoulder.

"Hey, Stiles," Derek said.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles responded, the laughter gone. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"This is Paige Krasikeva, my colleague."

"Oh, hm," Stiles seemed to brighten a bit. "This is Scott McCall, my best friend and Kira's boo. Scott, this is Derek Hale, I told you about him," he added with a pointed look directed to Scott.

"You want to sit with us?" Scott beamed at them, and Derek decided he was okay, in the end. "Ow Stiles, why did you kick me?!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say yes, of course. We wouldn't want to intrude on your date."

"Well…" Paige hesitated, as she looked at Derek. But Derek was always eager to spend some time with Stiles.

"We're not on a date, we could totally join you. The more the merrier, right?"

Stiles looked surprised, but his demeanor shifted and he finally seemed genuinely happy. There was no need to deny it anymore - Derek was more than seriously attracted to Stiles. 

He sat next to him.

 

* * *

 

So they drank. They drank and they drank, and they went dancing. Or at least, Derek went dancing with Stiles, both grinding against each other, and Derek felt Stiles' warm body all over him and he thought "This is Heaven", but then, Stiles kissed him wetly and sloppily and he thought " _This_ is Heaven".

They left the dance floor and they went to the men's bathroom, and he could hear a couple moaning in one of the stalls. Derek opened the furthest stall from the entrance and they got in and he closed it and Stiles fell on his knees and opened Derek's pants and. then.

 _This. This_ was Heaven.

 

* * *

 

He doesn't remember how they went back to Stiles' place — probably by calling a taxi, because neither of them was in a state where they could have been driving — but he does remember taking Stiles apart all night, his nails against his back, his soft kisses, his warmth.  
When he woke up, they were in on Stiles' bed, he had a freaking headache, and Stiles was asleep on top of him. They didn't deign to take a shower after sex, and Derek felt sweaty and filthy as he sensed the dried white substance on his stomach. They had both been quite drunk last night, and while he didn't regret anything, he hoped it would be the same for Stiles.

His concern was quickly abated when Stiles opened an eye and lazily smiled at him, light illuminating his pale skin, then proceeded to snuggle his chest. Shit, this guy was way too cute. Derek released a relieved sigh and took the sheets off him.

"Hey, sleepyhead, I have to shower. Gotta go to work."

"It's Sunday," Stiles whined.

"I'm a cop and I work for your father," Derek reminded him.

Stiles groaned, but let Derek go.

"The next time you mention my dad when we're both naked and covered in cum, I'll kick you out without letting you shower."

Derek laughed and stood up, retrieving his clothes, before processing what Stiles had said.

"Next time? You would do that again?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you're okay with it," Stiles replied, a bit unsure.

"Of course I'm okay with it," Derek said as he bent to kiss Stiles' cheek before sauntering to the bathroom. "I'll text you."

When he finally arrived to the station, he felt like Paige was kind of cold to him, but whatever. He was on cloud nine.

 

* * *

 

 **To: Stiles S. (1:13 pm)**  
Busy tomorrow?

 **From: Stiles S. (1:22 pm)**  
nah, what are u up to?

 **To: Stiles S. (1:24 pm)**  
I still have your boxes. I'll bring them to you.

 **From: Stiles S. (1:25 pm)**  
sounds good, maybe i can take you on a date after that?

 **To: Stiles S. (1:26 pm)**  
With pleasure.

 **From: Stiles S. (1:25 pm)**  
come at 6, and dress casually!! very casually, i mean it x

 

* * *

 

The day after, Derek showed up in front of Stiles' apartment complex in his Camaro. Stiles passed the door not two seconds after he arrived. It was a bit warm and sunny, so he had a basketball cap, and was wearing one of his graphic tees. Talk about casual. Not knowing if he should be disappointed (for his part, Derek still took an hour to get ready!), Derek opened his window.

"Hey," Stiles smiled and leaned hesitantly. Derek smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi."

Seemingly pleased by Derek's greetings, Stiles face brightened even more. Derek gave him the boxes that were on the passenger seat, and Stiles took them.

"You wanna go up?"

"No, it's okay. We can go to our date directly. I can drive."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Stiles said as he disappeared in the building. He came back five minutes later with a backpack and hopped in the car.

"So? Where do you want to go?" Derek asked as he started driving.

"It's a surprise," Stiles answered cheekily.

He gave Derek directions, and since Derek wasn't familiar with Beacon Hills anymore, he had no idea where Stiles wanted to bring him.

In the end, after a ten minute drive, he had to park not far from the woods, at the bottom of a large hill. There were just trees, and a little path you could only access by walking that probably led to the top. The Camaro looked totally out of place.

Stiles got out of the car.

"We're gonna do a little hiking, I have water and food and everything we could need in my bag. You okay with that?"

Derek glanced at his own outfit. Stiles insisted on him dressing casual, so he was wearing shoes he didn't like that much. However, he still had wanted to impress Stiles, and he had put a nice shirt on. Stiles deflated.

"You won't want to get those clothes dirty, I understand. Sorry, I should have warned you better. We should go somewhere else," he said. He was obviously trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, but Derek still heard it.

And since he was dumb for Stiles, he started to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Stiles spluttered, his cheeks going red.

"Seducing you," Derek answered flatly.

Stiles lightly hit him on the shoulder for mocking him when he saw Derek had a tank top under his shirt.

"We're still going," Derek stated as he left his shirt in the car. He definitely not regretted doing that when he saw Stiles' eyes shine with delight.

"Right, let's go!"

They started hiking. It wasn't too hard of a task for Derek, because he exercised almost everyday. There wasn't anything special about the woods themselves, but there was Stiles next to him, commenting everything he saw. Sometimes it was a bigger-than-average tree, sometimes it was a squirrel, sometimes it was because he thought he saw a deer behind the trees.

"I played a lot around here when I was a kid, you know? My friend Scott used to live not far from here. I can't count the number of times I got lost here with him."

"And your father still let you play here?"

"He didn't know, I never told him," Stiles laughed. They had been hiking for almost an hour, and Derek was starting to get tired. Stiles too was obviously sweating and kind of breathless, and Derek wondered until when they were actually going to walk. "Anyway, that's because I got lost so many times that I got to know secret hangouts!"

He gestured in front of him: indeed, the trees opened up to a clearing at the very top of the hill that spread out before them for what seemed miles. Derek took a step in the grass. From their little hill, they would dominate the fields, be as tall as the far away mountains — it felt like they were some grandiose kings. They could also see Beacon Hills from where they were, little lights softly illuminating the town as the sky was tinted a darker shade of blue. Stiles took his hand and they walked further in the clearing, then sat in the grass.

"I came here a lot after my mom died. I wanted to show it to you. It's really soothing, you know?"

"I see what you mean," Derek softly answered.

"No matter how many times I come, I always find this so beautiful," Stiles sighed as he took the view before him. Derek studied his face and shining eyes, usually full of mischief, but now bursting with reverence.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," he whispered, even sounding breathless to his own ears.

Stiles glanced at him, and when he caught Derek watching, he blushed a bit. Still, he smiled, his usual playful smile, and put a hand on Derek's chest to make him lay on the ground. He leaned into Derek.

"I really _really really_ wanna make out with you right now," he whined.

"So why aren't we?" Derek laughed.

Stiles' lips crashed into his own, and they kissed for what felt like hours. Stiles' wasn't a particularly good kisser, but they would learn together, Derek thought. At the end of their making out session, they had eventually turned upside down and Stiles was the one laying on the ground while Derek nipped the younger man's bottom lip with his teeth.

"I-I'm not sure if I could go down the lips with the hard-on I have," Stiles breathed in a haze.

"We should take care of it right now, before it gets too dark to climb down, how about that?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a good idea," Stiles eagerly nodded. "Let's do this."

So they did. Derek stroked Stiles' cock against his own, whispering sweet nothings in his ear under the open sky, listening Stiles' whimpers as he came hard in Derek's hand, following not long after.

Stiles spread out in the grass, still dazed, while Derek cleaned their mess with some tissue he found in Stiles' backpack.

"It's our first official date and I already like you so much, it's crazy," Stiles blurted out.

Derek laughed, affectionately taking Stiles hand in his own, and wondered how in the world he got so lucky.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was cute and lively and he made Derek laugh a lot (and come a lot), and their first two months together passed without a hitch. Stiles and Derek had the same dry humor, the same interest over comics and nerd stuff and the same love for books. Derek was still over the moon, sometimes smiling at nothing or sighing longingly when Stiles wasn't with him. "You've become a lovestruck teenager, Der-bear," Cora had sang, which had resulted in her eating a pillow.

For the past two months, Paige was also still cold to him, but he hadn't minded, because even though they didn't talk in the car, they were still efficient. Today however, she was insufferable. Stiles had come at lunch time to eat with his dad. When he came and pecked Derek on the cheek (making Derek grin like an idiot), she wouldn't quit sarcastically commenting his clothes or the way he talked and walked.

"Hey, it's one thing you ignore me, but you don't bash my boyfriend!" he exclaimed when they left the station. "What did I even do to you?"

"What did you do wrong? What did you do wrong, Derek? I wonder! Maybe leaving me in the Jungle on my own to hook up with some twink?!" she exploded.

"What the fuck, Paige? We weren't on a date, you said it yourself!" Now it was Derek's turn to get mad. How dare she insult Stiles as if he was a scatterbrained random guy? He parked on the side, fuming. He was so angry he wasn't sure he could drive safely. "Let me remind you you're talking about your boss' son, and my boyfriend! I can't believe you're mixing your personal time with work business!"

"But you— you…"

"What?"

"I thought you liked me!

Derek looked at her with wide eyes, irritation forgotten.

"What." he repeated.

"I just— I noticed the way you looked at me when we first met. We didn't know each other but you looked at me with so much reverence and admiration and asking me weirdass questions," she laughed with no joy, "but I don't know, you were handsome and cute and nice and you're a good man, Derek. I couldn't not fall for you with the way you looked at me."

"I—" He was speechless.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just mixed my desires with reality. And my personal life with my professional one. I shouldn't have."

"No, Paige, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to lead you on. It's just — you look like my first love so much. And there were so many coincidences, you know? I thought it was you, my first love, who I was still so hung upon."

He looked for the Batman pin in his wallet. When he found it, he showed it to Paige.

"Does it remind you anything?"

Paige stared at him, her face indecipherable. Then she slowly leant towards him and captured his lips in a kiss. Derek felt confused. Did that mean she really was the kid? Surprised and on edge, Derek didn't back away from the kiss. But still, he didn't feel anything, even knowing it was her. It just felt wrong, because she wasn't Stiles. They finally broke the kiss after almost a minute.

"Would that change anything, if I told you it did?"

Derek touched his lips.

"No. I… I'm probably too into Stiles for that."

Paige smiled bitterly.

"It doesn't, anyway. I'm not your first love, Derek."

Derek closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

He went to Stiles' that evening. He was still in a daze. Paige wasn't his first love, _Paige wasn't his first love_ , he repeated like a mantra in his head. His first love was still a kid with no name — maybe it was better that way.

He barely noticed Stiles beaming at him, as always when the younger man saw Derek, when he opened his door. He barely listened to Stiles chatting about everything and nothing as they laid together on the couch.

"Derek? Are you okay?" Stiles asked when he realized Derek wasn't talking at all.

Stiles lashed his fingers in Derek's hair, brushing a few strands softly.

"You know you can talk to me," he continued, looking up at Derek with his big eyes.

"Yeah, of course," he said as he slowly kissed Stiles.

The same way he had made out with Paige a few hours ago.

He shouldn't think about that.

Stiles, still oblivious, grinned at his boyfriend. "Oh, Mr. Hale, don't try to change the subject by kissing me, because it's working."

So Derek kissed him more.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, it felt like nothing ever happened, like it had just been a short-term crisis. It was still awkward between Derek and Paige, but they remained very professional. Paige was obviously making a lot of efforts, and Derek was hoping for the better. He had also quickly came to terms with the fact that he would probably never meet his first love again, and the thing is, he didn't care, because now there was Stiles.

Actually, it had been two or three days since he had last heard of Stiles, so he shot him a message.

 **To: Stiles S. (2:47 pm)**  
Wanna meet tonight?

When he didn't receive an immediate answer, he worried a bit, because Stiles usually replied to Derek's texts with the speed of light. But he didn't want to be an overwhelming boyfriend, so he just waited for an answer.

It came later, way later than what he had expected, and way past the time they actually met when they hung out together in the evenings.

 **From: Stiles S. (9:32 pm)**  
busy, sorry.

 **To: Stiles S. (9:33 pm)**  
You okay?

 **From: Stiles S. (9:37 pm)**  
yeah, ttyl

 

* * *

 

He didn't see Stiles for the following week, because Stiles had always something else to do. Derek wasn't an idiot, he knew when he was being avoided, but he didn't understand why Stiles wouldn't want to talk to him when he was so eager to kiss him on Sunday morning. But he didn't want to be too pushy, so he left Stiles alone until he would come back to him on his own.

On Saturday, he was on night shift with Deputy Lahey. The station was empty except for the two of them, and Lahey was playing a game on his phone. Derek left the room to buy himself a snack at the vending machine.

He opened his wallet.

The Batman pin wasn't there anymore.

Derek's heart skipped a beat. The last time he had gotten it out was when he showed it to Paige. He didn't know if he has lost it a minute ago or three days ago. He looked on the floor if he hadn't let it roll somewhere, but nothing.

"Lahey, have you seen a Batman pin anywhere?" he called, crouched on the floor.

"You're looking for this?"

He whipped his head so fast he neck cracked. Before him, Stiles was holding the Batman pin between his thumb and index finger, his face emotionless.

"Stiles? What are you doing here? Where did you find this? Why haven't you answered my text?" he asked warily as he stood up.

Stiles ignored him, and gazed at the pin.

"It was on the floor, at the station entrance. Who would have thought you were such a kid? Holding onto an old Batman pin," he mocked, rolling the pin between his fingers.

"You're one to talk," Derek growled. So what, Stiles could ignore him all week, and then come and insult him?

But then, Stiles threw the pin on the ground, and tried to crush it under his shoe. Derek's blood boiled and he pressed Stiles against the wall.

"What the hell, Stiles? What do you think you're doing? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Let me go."

"Will you fucking talk?!"

"I know okay?!" Stiles burst out, looking away.

"What?"

When Stiles looked back at Derek, his eyes were shining and his voice softer.

"How did it feel, making out with Deputy Krasikeva in the patrol car when you fucked me in the morning? Then go back to me? You like the thrills of getting caught?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Scott didn't dare to tell me at first, but he saw you, don't play innocent! Making out in public, on shift, Jesus! And now, you're manhandling me as if I were some vulgar criminal because of that fucking pin!"

Derek released him as if Stiles was on fire. Stiles took a deep breath before crouching. At first, Derek was scared he had used to much strength in his anger and now he felt so, so guilty, and what had he been thinking, hurting Stiles like that?! But Stiles actually seemed okay, and was just trying to take the pin off the floor. He picked it and stood up, squeezing it in his hand.

"Stiles, listen, Paige kissed me, it's true, but…"

"Scott told me you kissed her back."

"I didn't kiss her back... I just... didn't back away."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Stiles, calm down! It's just — Paige, she looks like my first love. And she kissed me, and I was surprised and I thought she really was my first love, you know? But I didn't feel anything, and she wasn't my first love, and I don't care about her!"

But at this point, Stiles was openly crying, and Derek's heart broke. Every ounce of anger he might have felt a minute ago had vanished in an instant. Now he was just desperate, his throat constricted, because Stiles was crying and it was because of him—

"So what? I'm going to be a body to warm you up, watching you to kiss all the girls who look like your first love until you find the real deal?"

Derek wanted nothing but to take Stiles in his arms and comfort him, to tell him he was sorry, that even when Paige told him it was her he had still chosen Stiles, and he would do it a thousand times again. But he couldn't because he knew Stiles wouldn't listen to him, and Stiles would cry even harder, and it would kill him. He didn't know what to do, he was at a total loss right now.

"Paige — I didn't —"

"I'm in love with you," Stiles said suddenly. "I'm in love with you, and you never even told me you liked me."

"What are you talking about, Stiles? Of course I like you— I love you too! We… We don't have to argue, okay? I can make it up to you," Derek was starting to feel desperate, but Stiles only shook his head and looked at the pin in his hand.

"Bat's a hero. He's the symbol of justice. And justice is incorruptible." He lifted his eyes full of tears to Derek, and threw the pin at him. Derek barely managed to catch it, because, wait, what — "You are a hero, Derek. I mean, look at how incorruptible you are, still hanging on a first love after all these years!"

Stiles wiped his face with his sleeves.

"… But you weren't my hero," he finally said in a defeated tone.

Derek was speechless.

"Stiles —"

"I'm sorry. Just… I need some time for myself."

And with that, he left.

 

* * *

 

 _Stiles was his first love_ , he thought as he drove home in a daze when his shift ended.  
_Stiles was his first love_ , he thought as he undressed himself carelessly.

He felt numb all over. He didn't eat, didn't even brush his teeth before going straight to bed. It felt like something was constricting in his chest every time he thought about Stiles' tears earlier that day; but at the same time, something else was blossoming in his heart.  
_Stiles was his fucking first love,_ was his last thought before slumber hit him like a truck.

 

* * *

 

The following weeks were mostly foggy for Derek.

He knew Stiles didn't go to the station anymore. Stiles would usually bring lunch to the Sheriff at least twice a week, and Derek hadn't seen him since their breakup. The Sheriff seemed to treat Derek the same as usual, so Derek wasn't sure if he had noticed. Because although he felt miserable from Stiles' absence, Derek didn't want to wallow in self-pity and let his personal life affect his work. It was easier said than done, on some days.

Three weeks after the whole fiasco, Erica cornered him as he made himself a cup of coffee in the break room. Derek remembered the little conversation they had before Stiles took them to Martha's and expected the worse.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Derek's eyebrows shot up. Rather than pissed, Erica looked concerned. He wasn't sure how the conversation would go, so he just put the coffee cup on the table and crossed his arms defensively.

"Why are you asking?"

"Don't do that," Erica sighed impatiently. "Don't— I know I told you to be nice to him but… A relationship is between two people. You shouldn't be blamed for everything that went wrong between the both of you."

"I should. We were doing so well, and I ruined it."

Erica placed a comforting hand on Derek's arms, which were still crossed against his chest.

"Listen, Derek. You're my friend as much as Stiles is, and I would be blind not to see you're as hurt as him. I know you still care about him and seeing both of you like that when you looked so happy when you were together… It's frustrating. I don't want to see you guys like that."

"Thanks Erica but… he's the one who asked me to stay away. I don't want to be pushy."

Erica frowned, and slapped Derek's arm where she was holding it.

"For god's sake, stop being such a wimp! Fight for your relationship! Just — Go and apologize for whatever you did."

"I'm — It's not —"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Derek replied immediately. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Or are you a coward?"

 

* * *

 

_Was he a coward?_

Derek showed up at Stiles' door the same evening.

He rang the bell before he changed his mind. As he heard Stiles' steps behind the door, his hands starting sweating profusely. Shit, he should have bought flowers. Would he look better with flowers?

He didn't get the time to think too much about it, because Stiles opened the door, a surprised look on his face. He was in his pjs, hair disheveled and looking tired. It had been three weeks, but it felt like a lifetime had passed since he had last seen Stiles. Derek couldn't help but think he was absolutely beautiful.

"Derek," Stiles only said, making no sign to let the older man in.

Derek scratched the back of his head, and looked around him.

"Hey, Stiles… Can I…?" he made a vague gesture to the inside of the apartment. Stiles remembered himself and opened the door wider so Derek could get inside.

Winter had just started and it was already dark outside, even though it wasn't that late. Stiles had only turned on one light in the small living room — a yellow lamp on a table near Stiles' armchair, which looked more like a bedside lamp than anything. It wasn’t doing its job very well as it was as efficient as a candlelight.

Stiles' closed the door behind Derek, but neither of them sat down.

"I love you," Derek suddenly blurted out, which almost made Stiles jump. "I… I didn't want you to ever think that I didn't love you back. That I am not in love with you right now."

"Derek, I —"

"Can I just finish this, please?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles shut his mouth and went to sit on the sofa.

"I'm so sorry. Paige did kiss me, and while I should have pushed her away the second she came forward, I wanted you to know I felt absolutely nothing when she kissed me. Because she wasn't you."

"You kind of told me that already," Stiles said. He had taken a cushion between his arms and was holding it tightly, refusing to meet Derek's eyes. "I love you Derek, I've never felt what I feel for you. And it scares me, how much I love you, because it's like you'll never love me as much. I feel like I'm fighting a battle I know I'm already losing against that first love of yours."

Derek sat on the ground at Stiles' feet, a soft gesture in the silence. Only the yellow lamp was emitting a buzzing sound, the faint light casting shadows upon their face.

"Have I ever told you about my first love?"

"No," Stiles answered bitterly. "I'm not sure I want to hear it."

Derek smiled knowingly.

"I was eight. It was eighteen years ago. Back then I wanted to become a lawyer, like my mother, so I used to spend all my afternoons in that bookstore."

"Derek, I don't think…"

"I want you to hear it," he insisted, so Stiles kept his mouth shut. "One day, some teenager tried to shoplift a few books. And there was this kid. I don't know if he was brave or an idiot. Maybe both. But he called the teen out and tried to take the book back, and I helped him. So, to thank me, he gave me that Batman pin and told me we could become partners later, since he wanted to be cop and had assumed I wanted to be a cop too."

Stiles' lips parted slowly. He was looking at Derek as if it was the first time he had ever seen him. In the dim light, Stiles' eyes were almost shining.

"Where was that bookstore?"

"9th street."

Stiles lunged forward to take Derek in his arms.

"It was me, right? I would feel very awkward right now if it wasn't me," Stiles laughed against his shoulder, but his voice was small and unsure.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was you," Derek replied. "But I didn't know until you threw the pin at me. I thought it was Paige, at first. And I want you to know, Stiles, that even if it wasn't you, I only met that kid once. It was just puppy love, and what I felt that day for him is nothing in comparison of what I'm feeling for you."

He felt Stiles shift against his neck, warm breath against his skin. He shivered.

"I'm not perfect, and I probably never will be, but I want to be perfect for you," Derek continued.

He freed himself from Stiles' grasp, and searched for something in his pocket. Then, he held the old Batman pin, scratched and discolored from all the years of Derek carrying it everywhere he went.

"I want to try to become your hero, once again."

"But you already are," Stiles croaked out as he took the pin in his hands. "You already are, Derek. I'm sorry I didn't remember even though it's such an important memory for you. My mom died around that time and I kinda… repressed everything from that year."

"It's not your fault Stiles. I'm already grateful I got to meet you once more."

Stiles took him in his arms again, and held him even tighter than before.

 

* * *

 

Stiles officially bought the old bookstore a year after Derek came back to town. He then proceeded to renovate it for three months before he could open his first own bakery.

"I can't believe I'm opening tomorrow," Stiles said as he looked around him. The place was rather big, so they had installed a few tables and chairs besides the counter. Derek was sitting on one of them, eating a pastry Stiles had made to test the oven for the fourth time ("You never know what could happen, Derek! It worked yesterday, but maybe it won't today!").

"You worked hard for it, you should feel proud."

Stiles hummed and went to sit in front of Derek in a comfortable silence. It was the end of the day, and the sun was setting down. They hadn't turned on the lights as they were going to leave soon, so the only beam came from the last rays of sunshine glowing through the patio doors.

"You know, when I didn't know the shop used to belong to your mom, I was kinda mad at your for wanting to transform that bookstore," Derek admitted with a smile as he ate the last part of his cake. Stiles laughed, then perked up when he saw Derek putting down his fork on the table.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, like always."

"You have bias," Stiles frowned. "Uncle Wiktor says I put too much sugar in my fraisiers."

"Well, I do like them sweet," Derek smirked as he pecked Stiles on the cheek after he had stood up to throw the paper plate and the plastic fork away. Stiles only rolled his eyes with the hint of a smile. "Wiktor… he's the one who used to keep your mom's shop when she was sick, right?"

"Yup."

"Oh. For some reason, I always thought he was called Jake."

Stiles paused for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"That's because I call him _Wujek_! It means 'Uncle' in Polish. Oh, dude, you're so cute," he said between giggles, walking up to stand in front of Derek who felt himself blushing.

"Leave me alone, I was eight," he grumbled as Stiles held his face between his hands, pressing against his cheeks.

"Still cute," Stiles answered with a cheeky grin.

Derek groaned, but Stiles refrained him from pouting by leaning in to kiss him sweetly. Any ounce of annoyance Derek might have felt melted when Stiles' lips touched his own. He was totally whipped.

He put his hands on Stiles' waist, and felt Stiles chasing after his lips when he backed away to take a breath. Stiles was looking at him with half-lidded doe eyes, and Derek couldn't help but remember how they had both stood here, more than eighteen years ago.

In the silence and the growing obscurity, it felt like they were the only two people in the universe. Stiles had renovated this place intertwined with Derek's past and memories. Stiles, peppering kisses against his neck, was holding his present between his palms. And Stiles, Derek thought as he gazed lovingly at the crinkles that always formed around Stiles' eyes when he smiled, was his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Derek and Stiles have sex while they are both drunk but it's not described in details.  
> They also have outdoor sex (but there's no one around)  
> Someone kisses Derek even though Derek is in a relationship, and Derek doesn't push them away (because he's surprised)
> 
> title is from "i dreamed a dream" from les miserables  
> btw i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstereks) n [tumblr](https://starsterek.tumblr.com/) just for this account... pls hmu if u wanna talk about sterek bc i don't have many friends :(  
> feedback and kudos are fully appreciated!! thank you for reading!


End file.
